dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/arguing on nonsense
Previously before I did a minor edit on the Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces page, it stated "100% guarantee" drop rate for EO Gotenks (Failure) A card and EE Gotenks (Failure) B card. So I did a quick cross-check with the in-game details, and it showed this, in-game event details did clearly state "and" between the 2 cards dropped after beating OSP Gotenks AGL and ST Piccolo AGL, and did state clearly "will greatly increase." So I edited the the Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces page accordingly, as the "100% guarantee" is not mentioned anywhere in the event details, plus there is no citing of source/s where that "100% guarantee" comes from. Under "Additional Information," this is consistent with the in-game event details, as there is "and" between the two cards's thumbs. Plus the "will greatly increase" is also consistent with in-game event details. If 100 players stated that after fighting 10 times Gotenks AGL and Piccolo AGL, each of the 100 players had received 10x2 EO Gotenks (Failure) A and EE Gotenks (Failure) B cards, it does not translate immediately as every player or all player who beat Gotenks AGL and Piccolo AGL will will always receive the 2 cards per won fight. The sample from that 100 players would be too small to make any claim with (very) high degree of certainty, and/or with (very) low degree of margin of errror. However, the results from those small sample of 100 players do kinda support the in-game details that by beating the two, players will receive 2 cards instead of any 1 of the 2 cards. It is also a fallacy of logical reasoning that just because 100 people where each had picked 10 good apples from a basket filled with unknown number of good and rotten apples to claim or make the conclusion that picking apples from the basket filled with unknown number of good and rotten apples will always give a 100% guarantee of picking up good apples. One would need to collect large-enough or sufficient data to prove or disprove whether "will greatly increase" sourced from the in-game details as correct or incorrect or misleading. One would need to submit those data to Bandai Namco to point out, or even to argue on the case of "will greatly increase" vs "gives 100% guarantee." Bandai Namco might then run a check, will check whether the person who typed the in-game details had mistyped the information, will cross-check between different team/s or department/s, and/or might take up the case to the game developer, Akatsuki Inc. etc. Now, I am not much of a fan to participate in nonsense or in nonsensical arguments, even though I like pranks or do harmless pranks every now and then. But, I don't have time to waste to prove or disprove "will greatly increase" is correct or incorrect. All that I need to know is that, yes, beating Gotenks AGL and Piccolo AGL can net me 2 cards, this and that. If the in-game details sez "will greatly increase", so be it. Who has the time and energy and resources to collect large-enough data to prove or disprove that? I don't. Don't wanna. Don't need to And, truly it's gonna be a different case/context if the event details had stated explicitly, for example, beating such and such "give a 100% drop rate guarantee." As, this is very easily proven to be correct or incorrect/misleading. Just any 1 time any 1 player who fought and won against such and such did not get the 100% guaranteed drop rate, the statement "gives a 100% drop rate guarantee" is automatically false. Category:Blog posts